Only Lovers Left Alive -Adam's Girlfriend-A Romance Story
by charlieheatonfan27
Summary: Adam is a vampire who plays violin and guitar he also has a passion for music he is in love with a girl named Erin then he bites her neck so she can become a vampire too.
1. Chapter 1-Adam & Erin

Adam sat next to me and said "Hello love . " I then said " Hello" Then he asked me "What do you wanna do ? " I then smiled as I said "We can talk about stuff if you want ." He nodded his head yes .


	2. Chapter 2-Hey Adam

I smiled at him and said "Hey 's up?" He then smiled and said " Nothing much how about you?" I replied "I'm pretty good thanks and that's good to hear ." He smiled at me when I said that .


	3. Chapter 3-Hey Adam I Like Your Jacket

( Adam is wearing a black jacket)

I smiled and said to him "Hey Adam I like your black jacket."He smiled back at me as he had said "Thank you.I like it too." I then said " Cool and so how are you ? " I had asked as he then said " I'm doing good." I nodded as I said " That's good " My friend Jade said to Adam "I like it too I agree with her ." He smiled as he looked up at her and said " Thank you ." She smiled as she replied " Your welcome ."


	4. Chapter 4-I Love You Adam

I looked at Adam and smiled as I said " I love you Adam." He then said " I love you too." After he said that I said" Awwwww." He then smiled as he said "I love you more then the stars in the sky at night " He winked as he had said that. I then said "Awwww that is so sweet." Then I kissed his lips. 


	5. Chapter 5-Adam What Are You Looking At?

I then looked over at Adam and asked "Hey Adam what are you looking at ? " He looked over at me as he said "I'm looking at the sky outside ." I smiled as I asked " Ah I see , what do you see in the sky ?" He smiled as he said "A moon a really pretty one to be exact ." I smiled and said " Cool and your right it looks beautiful. "He said " Of course it is " As he smiled .


	6. Chapter 6-Adam Why Do You Look So Sad?

I then asked " Adam why do you look so sad? " He then said " I don't really know I just feel sad right now ." I then asked " I see hey Adam do you want a hug to make you feel better?" Adam then " Yes please " I then said " Okay I then went over to him and hugged him.


	7. Chapter 7-How Do You Feel Now?

I then asked him " How do you feel now?"Then he said "I feel much better now thank you for cheering me up." I then said "Your anyways what do you wanna do?" He then said " Well I could play my guitar for you."I then said " Okay sure"He gets his guitar and played it for me I had said to him "Wow your really good at playing guitar and it sounds amazing."Adam then said ": Why thank you Luv." I then said "No problem"


	8. Chapter 8-I Want To Be A Vampire

I looked at him and asked "Adam? " He then said " Yes? What is it ? " I had then said " I want to be a vampire I always wanted to " He then said " Okay ." As he walked over to me and moved my hair behind my ear and bit me on my neck .I then said " Adam I just want to tell you that I love you ." He then said " I love you too .And now you can be my vampire princess." I then smiled and said " Yes your right ." He smiled .


	9. Chapter 9-Going For A Walk

I then asked " Hey Adam wanna go for a walk ?" He smiled as he said " Sure let's go for a walk sounds like a good idea " He said said as he put his black sunglasses on they then went outside and walked around then went back into the house and then he asked " So what do you want to do now ? " I then said " Anything you want ." He smiled and said " OK I wanna sleep ." I smiled and said " Okay ."


	10. Chapter 10-Adam Takes A Nap

Adam then went to his bedroom and takes a nap beside Erin and she plays with his hair as he smiles in his sleep .I whispered "Have a good sleep ." He smiled as she kissed his cheek .


	11. Chapter 11-Adam Wakes Up

_Adam then woke up I smiled as I asked "_ _Hello sweetie how did you sleep?Did you sleep good?" He smiled and said "Yeah I slept pretty good." I smiled and said " 's good to hear." He then said " Yep"_


	12. Chapter 12-I Love You Adam

I smiled at Adam and said to him " I love you Adam ." He then smiled as he said " I love you too " I smiled as I replied and said " Awww . So then he asked me ." So how are you ? " I smiled and said " I'm doing good .How about you ? " He smiled then said " Same ."


	13. Chapter 13-Nice To Meet You Jade

I looked at Adam with a smile and said " Adam this is my friend her name is Jade."She had then smiled as she said " Very nice to meet you Adam." He said with a smile " Nice to meet you too Jade."She then asked " So how are you?" He then smiled as he said " Good. And yourself? " She said " Pretty good ." So he said " That's good to hear ."


	14. Chapter 14-Adam I Love You Sweetie

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I smiled at him as I said "Adam I love you sweetie." He then smiled as he said " I love you too." I then said " Awwww..." When I had said that my friend said about us. "You and Adam make a really cute couple."I smiled as I said "Thank you.I agree" She then said and asked "No problem so how have you been?" I replied with a smile," I have been pretty good."She smiled at me./p 


	15. Chapter 15-Erin Falls

I fell onto the floor and said "Ow!" Adam then walked over to me and asked " Are you okay ? Do you need help up or are you okay to get up by yourself ?" I then looked up at him and said " I need help up ." He nodded and held out his hand I grabbed it and he helped me up .I then said " Thank you for helping me up ." He then said "Your welcome. "


	16. Chapter 16-Adam Your Very Sweet

I then smiled while saying "Adam your very sweet." He smiled as he said " Awwww you are very sweet too." I smiled once again as I said " Thank you." He then replied " Your welcome."


	17. Chapter 17-Adam Are You A Vampire?

Jade was wondering if she should ask Adam a question so she did she asked " Adam are you a vampire? " He then nodded as he said " Yes I am a vampire .Why did you want to know ? " She smiled and said " Just wondering and cool I like vampires ." He smiled back and said " I see that's pretty cool ." She then smiled at him.


	18. Chapter 18-I Will Love You Forever

I then looked at Adam and said " I will love to forever Adam." He smiled as he said " I will love you forever too." I smiled back at him then asked " So how have you been ?" He said to me " I've been doing good . " I replied with a smile as I said " Cool ." He nodded as he said "Yep." And then he smiled at me .


	19. Chapter 19-Adam Your Handsome

I then smiled as I looked into Adam's green eyes and I said to him " Adam your handsome " He then smiled and said " Why thank you that's very sweet of you to say that ." I then said " No problem " He then put his hand on my cheek as we kissed it was such a romantic kiss it felt like sparks were flying .


	20. Chapter 20-Adam I Really Love You

I smiled at him and said " Adam I really love you ." He smiled back at me as he said " I love you too ." I then gave him a hug and another kiss but on his cheek this time and he blushed while I kissed him on his cheek .


	21. Cast Of The Story

THE END  
Starring  
Tom Hiddleston As Adam  
Toni As Erin  
And Jennifer As Jade


End file.
